Role Play Lactation Story
by Master of the Element of Dairy
Summary: A story in which you are the girl in which this story is happening. Includes enormous breast growth, lactation and some masturbation. Please read and review and tell me if you want this to continue.
1. Chapter 1

_Setting the stage: You are a 19 year old girl, but yet you have a severe lack of breasts. Your father is dead, and your mother is very busy. You wish you had breasts, but there is no way. Then your friend is a year younger than you, with her father also dead. Her mother is very careful about what people think of her, and your friend always tells you that her mother threatens to disown her if she does something stupid. Then one day, she tells you of a special cream which can cause breasts to grow._

"Yeah, I'm serious", says your friend, "It was made by a scientist who is very famous in the world. Here, I bought some for you because I knew you would want it."

She hands you a clear jar, which is filled with pink cream. You give her a hug, then grab the jar. You can't wait until the end of the day.

The day passes in a blur, and soon it is time to go. You run all the way back to your house, with your friend, who wants to see the results. Running into the house, you say a quick "hello" to your mum before running upstairs.

Once up, you drop your bag and remove your shirt. You have practically no breasts at all, only tiny mounds no bigger than an inch from your chest. Hand trembling, you open the jar and scoop a small dollop off. Then you spread the cream over your hands and begin to massage your breasts, spreading the pink cream all over them. It is strangle arousing, as you spread the cream over you tiny nipples and tits, as you make sure the cream reaches every inch of the skin of our breasts. Then you bring your hands down.

Hesitantly, you look at your tiny tits, greasy with the creams as it is absorbed into your skin. For a moment, nothing happened. Then your tiny mounds start to feel really warm. Then, as you watch with your eyes wide, your tits begin to grow. They swell larger, now perhaps C cups. You give them a squeeze, and feel warm flesh beneath your grip. "It worked!", cried your friend, ecstatic for your new growth.

You cup the new orbs which now reside on your chest. "It's not enough", you say.

"What do you mean, _(insert name here)_?", asks your friend in utter confusion. "I want them to be bigger", you reply. Reaching down to the ground, you grab the cream jar again and get a heaping dollop on your fingers. Then you massage your tits, getting the cream in. Soon, the strange warmth returns, and they grow. Larger and larger, perhaps now large GG cups now sat on your chest. Huge orbs, you skin is pale and your nipples are a strangely deep brown. resting your hands beneath them, you can feel their warmth, and the flesh within.

Then something unexpected happens. A tiny white drop leaks from your nipple and runs down the underside of your breast. You and your friend stare at each other open-mouthed. Then you grab the container. On it, reads "Caution - Over usage may lead to lactation"

"I'm so sorry.", says your friend, "I didn't know it had this side effect." You them get a nasty grin your your face. You grab your nipple and then squeeze them in the direction of your friend. A thick white stream of milk arcs out and splashes her.  
"Hey!", she yells, "That's not fair."  
"Then arm yourself", you say, handing her the jar. Taking off her shirt and bra, your friend reveals her sizable tits, only C cups, still bigger than yours were. Taking a sizable dollop, she also rubs it over her tits, and they swell to enormously large tits, sagging at first but them rising to stand proudly on her chest as milk fills them. Her nipples darken visibly, and milk begins to dribble from it.

Taking her nipples, she squeezes it in your direction, hitting your chest straight on. Wanting an advantage, you grab the cream and spread it over your breasts again. They swell again, now huge orb which dwarf your frame. Taking more cream, you continue to spread the cream over the huge orbs which sprout from your chest, causing them to swell larger and larger. Soon, they are like two watermelons fused into one and stuck to your chest. The weight is immense, but pleasuring. Grabbing a tape measure from your desk drawer, you wrap it around your breasts. Shuddering, you realize that your sensitivity has quadrupled, and you can feel your cheeks blushing just from the touch of the cold measuring tape. Taking down your measurements, you realize that on your chest now sit enormously huge, yet perky Z cups. Milk sprays gently from your right nipple, and you catch it and lick your hand cautiously. It is sweet and creamy. You friend reaches for the measuring tape and measures her breasts. They have grown from C cups to supple GGG cups. "That's my mother's breast size", she said, "Now I won't have to buy new bras."

Just then, your mother comes in. "(_insert name here)_? What has happened to you?", she asks. Quickly, you explain what the cream did and how it caused your breasts to grow, but also to lactate. Your mother just listens in shock. Then she snaps back to reality, "You'll need a way to relieve yourself of that milk, and We'll have to go clothes shopping. We need to buy a maternity pump, maternity bras and some new clothes in general."

Giving you one of her bras for the time being, you strap it on, feeling the bra constrict tightly around your chest. Grabbing your hand, she runs you down to the car, and your friend follows behind, before leaving, telling you that she is going home. Starting the car, your mother drives to the mall like a madman and walks you into a maternity store. Taking you to the maternity section, you tel her your measurements and she grabs a huge padded bra and hands it to you, telling you to put it on. Walking into the changing room, you look at it, and then take off your mom's bra, your breasts practically bouncing out. Milk gently drips from your left nipple, and they feel like they are overfilled and painful.

Knowing no other way, you sit down on the bench and bring your tits up to your mouth and engulf your nipple and begin to suck. Immediately you feel a bolt of pleasure strike you. In the stall, you work your pants off and then your panties. You have always kept your pussy nicely shaved, and now it is wet with need. Bringing your free hand down, you begin to finger your sopping wet pussy, and then stick your finger in. Pleasure rushes you from both ends, as your nipples stifles your moans of pleasure. Juices coat you finger, as you insert a second one. Stopping for a moment, you switch breasts, now working on your left breast. Pleasure continues to bombard your nerves, and you let out a cry around the nipple in your mouth as you come.

Soon, the flow of milk stops, and you remove your nipple from your mouth. The pain is nothing but a painful memory now. Your breasts now sag a little more than normal, but you can already feel milk flowing back inside them. Taking the bra your mother gave you, you try to put it on. It is two sizes small. You call your mother, and she hands you an even larger bra, and this one fits just right. The padding on the inside is soft, and you have maternity flaps right in front of your nipples. You tall your mother okay, and she grabs a few more and goes to the cashier.

Removing the bra again, you marvel at the new enormous masses of flesh which now hang on your chest, having no sag whatsoever. However, you notice that even though there is no sag, that they still gravitate downward a little. Putting on the bra again, you then put on a coat which you brought. Then you quickly buy a pump, and then return home with your mother. On the way home, your mother tells you something, "I think you should unenroll from school." said she. When you look at her for answers, she continues, "I think that you should be home-school so that you don't have to rush home to relieve yourself so often. Your friend's mom called and told me that she was disowning her child for this reason, and so she will come to live with us." A pulse of horror ran through my body. Your life was no changed forever.

As you got home, you saw your friend come down the street, with a suitcase. She was carrying a bag as well, and she looked like she was crying. She is wearing a shirt, and right where her nipples would be, you can see dark spots. As the car stops and you get out, she runs over and hugs you. You hug her back, knowing that she is currently a little emotionally broken within. As she hugs you, you lead her to your room, tell her that she will sleep in your room. You sleep on a double bed, so she will sleep with you. Evening approaches, and with it, dinner. Your mother has made the calls to unenroll you and your friend from school. She had also signed forms from your friends real mom to adopt her, making her your sister now. You life has changed, but is it for the better?

**Hi guys, this was just a test for me. If you want me to continue, please give me ideas in the reviews and fav. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that this is not what you have been asking for, but I need to answer some questions which I have been recieving.

I have recieved much request to turn this story into a full story/make a sequel, and I have been thinking about that. But I made this story quite a while back, and looking back at most of my stories in general, I feel that there is room for improvement. However, this story may or may not be done yet, though I may also consider a reboot of it, a little longer.

If you want a kinda of story, please, feel free to PM me, or review on one of my stories, and I can try to do something. But I can't promise much, because right now, school is taking up a long time. But I haven't disappeared yet, and I will return one day, truely.

Thank you to all the people who have been encouraging me and giving me feedback: I will do my best to update some of my stories soon.

Thanks, see you in the next update


End file.
